Head in the Clouds
by AdoniaAlma
Summary: Hey, everybody. I'm Cloud Queen. I met Finn and Jake a long time ago, before I married the love of my life and settled down in the kingdom we rule together here in Ooo. This is my story. A story of friendship, adventure, romance, misunderstanding, and pain. This is the story of how I fell in love with someone everyone thought was unlovable. And this is the story of how I died.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Runaway Rain Cloud

I flew as far away and fast as I could from home. I knew there was nothing for me there.  
Well, nothing but my father King Thunderhead, High Ruler of all the Cloud Kingdom...

Who wants to force me to get married to some stupid suitor from the Water Kingdom, I thought, angry tears forming in my eyes. I let them fall, happy to let my frustrations out. My father was so controlling. He was constantly telling me what to do and how to act and who to talk to, who not to talk to... Ugh, he drove me crazy! It was always "Cloudy, do this" and "Cloudy, do that" and "as Princess of the Cloud Kingdom you must do such and such"... I never had any fun.

Well, that was about to change. I was running away. And there was no way I was going to go back!

As I was flying I grew more and more angry. I knew that was bad, that I should have stopped while I had more control over it, but I was so upset that I didn't even care.

Suddenly, as I was passing over the Candy Kingdom, my emotions took over and I was having an emotional breakdown. The tears began to fall, the storm clouds began to gather, and suddenly I was caught in the midst of a storm of my own making. I shouted out, pain and frustration fueling me on.

"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!?" I flew on and on, the storm flying with me. I had no idea where I was, or where I was going. I was just there. Storming around wreaking havoc as usual. Finally I was too exhausted to move anymore and I landed on the top of a big tree... I must be over a forest, I thought... And then I just collapsed there and cried.

I laid there for... I don't know how long. Minutes. Hours. I didn't know. All I know is that one moment I was laying there by myself, crying underneath my cloud cover, and the next moment a powerful blast of wind (wind that smelled oddly enough like ham) had blown my storm completely away and exposed me to my surroundings.

I looked up, caught off guard, to see a giant orange dog staring down at me. I stood up and was about to take flight when-

"WAIT!" I stopped, and stared at the young man who had just jumped off of the dog's head and onto my tree. He was wearing simple, childish clothes and a funny white hat with ears. He had a friendly grin and sparkling blue eyes; he looked to be about fifteen or sixteen years old. I was about to ask him who he was and why he was bothering me when he took explaining all that upon himself.

"Hi, I'm Finn the Human," he said, then pointed at the giant dog, which in an instant shrunk to the size of a normal dog and stood next to Finn on the tree. "This is Jake the Dog. We are heroes here in the land of Ooo! The people of this land have been complaining all day long about your cloud, because it was raining on all their parades. I'm sure you didn't mean to rain on their parades, but you did; and they'd like you to please stop."

I looked at him, this boy, this Finn the Human. There was something about him that just completely calmed me down. All traces of anger and sorrow had vanished from my mind. Now I was simply curious.

"Wait, you mean I'm in Ooo?" I asked him. He laughed. He has such a nice laugh, I thought.

"Yeah! Of course! Where else would we be?" He continued to laugh for a moment but stopped when he realized I was serious. "Wait, you mean you've never been here before?" I blushed.

Of course I haven't been here before, I thought. My father never let me leave Cloud Kingdom.

"No, actually, I haven't," I said softly. "I'm from the Cloud Kingdom. We are independent from the land of Ooo, although I guess you could consider us part of it since we are in the SKY of Ooo. I've never been outside the kingdom before." Jake the Dog spoke up, obviously excited.

"Whoa, you're from Cloud Kingdom!? I party there sometimes!" He began to dance. "Hey, you don't know Chinook and Willy the Wisp, do you? I love those guys!"

My heart sunk. Of course I don't know those people; my father never let me affiliate with the citizens, I thought.

"No, actually, I don't... I don't really know anybody. I haven't actually ever been outside the Castle in the Sky... You see... My father..." Finn interrupted me.

"Whoa, hold up! Castle? Are you a princess?" He seemed shocked.

"Yes, of course I'm a princess! I am THE Cloud Princess, actually," I huffed. The nerve of this guy, I thought to myself, completely annoyed. Finn tried to apologize, stumbling over his words.

"I'm sorry! Sorry, didn't mean to offend you. I just thought, that, you know, with no crown and all, I just assumed that-"

"What do you mean no-" I gasped as I reached up and realized my crown was gone. "My crown! It's GONE!" I leapt down from the tree top and began to search the surrounding area frantically. In my panic I hardly noticed the boy and his dog searching also.

"No, no, no, no..." I groaned, "I have to find it, it's all I have left!"

"Hey, Cloud Princess!" Finn called to me from a short ways away. "I think I found your crown!" I ran to him, and found him standing knee deep in a river.

One moment he was there, the next he was gone. I almost went in there after him when he didn't come back up right away, but something told me to stay put.

Suddenly he came back up, gasping for air.

He swam towards the shore and I ran over to meet him... However I wasn't yet quite used to using my legs on such rough ground (really, earth is so much different than the cloud I am used to) and I tripped and fell face first into the water.

I sputtered when I came back up, and found myself face to face with Finn.

"Check this out," he said, holding my crown above the water and placing it crookedly on my head. "Found it."

I smiled at him and grabbed him by the shoulders, then launched up into the air, spinning around in a flying corkscrew, spraying water in every direction. I gently landed us back on the ground and moved my hands from his shoulders to around his neck in a hug.

"Thank you so much, Finn," I murmured. I held him there like that for a minute. He didn't seem to mind all that much, since he hugged me back.

"You're welcome," he said. When I let him go and stepped back he was blushing. For some reason I thought that was funny and started to laugh. Hysterically. Which made him blush even more.

"What are you- are you laughing at me?" Finn asked.

"No," I gasped. "Yes! Hahahahaha! This is so great, Finn!" I said, jumping up into the air about ten feet and staying there for a moment before flying around his head. "I've never had a real friend before."

Finn's blush was fading as he began to laugh as well.

"What! No way," he said. "Seriously? You've never had a friend before?" I flew upside down over to him so that I was looking him eye to eye.

"Nope. Never," I said. And I was happier in that moment than I had ever been before when I said my next words: "Until now."

And Finn the Human, my first real friend, smiled at me. Yes, I thought. This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

If only I knew how much trouble this friendship would eventually cause...

**Hey, guys! I am so glad you all are reading this story. Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been really focused on my other fic Amantha Time: My Life In The Land Of Ooo. **

**I will be working on my fics more evenly now, though. This next chapter may still be a bit slow-going... I'm having writer's block! ARGH!**

**Anywaaayyyyy, please R&R. Maybe you all have some ideas that could help me get the flow of the story back. Cloudy and Finn are friends... So what happens next?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Meet My Girlfriend!  
_One week later..._

"Heyyy, Cloudy!" I rolled over in bed, hearing Finn calling me from the earth below but not wanting to acknowledge him quite yet. "Cloooouuuuuuddddyyyyyyy! Wake up, dude, today is the day!" I leaned over the comfortable, fluffy cumulus cloud I was sleeping on and looked down at Finn, who was standing perched on top of his and Jake's treehouse. He waved at me excitedly.

"The day for what?" I wondered. Finn is pretty bad at sharing plans, I realized. I never know what's on the agenda, I never know what's going on.

So far I had spent an entire week with Finn and Jake. I hung out with them during the day, and slept up in the comfort and safety of the clouds at night. We had done a number of things.

Like they took me to a party at Princess Bubblegum's palace. She seemed pretty cool... A little stuck up, grown up, and full of her smartical particles, but still she was pretty cool. At the party I met a lot of the Candy people. They seemed nice as well. Except for Peppermint Butler. Something seemed off with that guy.

Anyway, yeah,fun party. Then we went on a couple missions for PB. One was we had to get her some special fruit from a crazy dangerous forest. We got attacked by a giant spider when we tried to pick it. And the other was we had to get something of hers back from the Lemongrabs. That was pretty uneventful; the Lemongrabs didn't even realize we were there.

Besides that, we hung out, played some games, ate food, and pretty much just existed. Ah, I thought. So this is the life of a hero... To tell you the truth, I was getting bored.

"...doesn't that sound like fun?" Oh, Glob. Finn had been talking to me and I hadn't paid any attention.

"What? Sorry," I said. "It's a little hard to hear you from all the way up here." I flew down and floated a couple feet above the ground. "Now, what was that you said we are doing today?" Finn waved his arms in the air, obviously looking forward to whatever he had planned.

"Flame Princess can finally hang out today!" He said. "She found a new dungeon and we are all going to go over and explore!" I wilted a little bit.

"Oh," was all I could think of to say. Flame Princess is Finn's girlfriend. I haven't met her yet because she's been super busy with some crazy politics and family drama over in the Fire Kingdom... Finn has been pretty bummed all week long because they haven't been able to hang out or talk at all. "You're taking me to meet your girlfriend...?"

"Yeah! ...Cloudy? Aren't you excited?" Finn asked, a concerned look on his face. "To meet Flame Princess? And DUNGEON?" I didn't want to disappoint my friend...

"Yes, of course," I said, putting a smile on my face. "I'm sure she's a very nice person. And I've never been to a dungeon before, so this should definitely be interesting." Honestly, I didn't know what to think. I wasn't exactly excited. I was more annoyed that I would have to share my best friend his hot-headed girlfriend. Really annoyed, actually.

"Okay! Great!" Finn said, pumping his fists into the air. "This is going to be AWESOME!" He ran back into the treehouse, and I heard him rummaging through stuff inside.

Jake came out, a huge backpack in tow.

"What's in the bag, Jake?" I asked him. He adjusted it on his back as he answered.

"Oh, just the necessities for exploring in a dungeon. Snacks, weapons, blankets, some magic junk, snacks, water bottles, some torches and matches, more snacks..."

He continued to go on and on, so I began to ignore him and turned my attention to Finn as he came outside with his sword and his own backpack stuffed with... Well, stuff. I wasn't about to ask.

"You guys ready?" I asked. "But what about Flame Princess?" The fiery dame was no where in sight.

"Oh, she'll meet us there," Finn explained. "Let's go! Dungeon, here we come! Wahoo!"

_A few hours later..._

"Finn, are you sure you know where we're going?" Jake complained. "I don't see any dungeon any place." I had to admit, I was pretty annoyed too. We had been walking for a while. I had no idea this dungeon was so far away.

"Yeah, yeah," Finn said. "We are almost there. Just keep an eye out for FP's signal."

"Wait," I said, "What signal?" I looked out into the distance, wondering what he meant. He hadn't said anything about signals so far. Finn really is bad at communicating.

"Oh, you know," he said dreamily. "Fire and stuff." Wow. This guy is in LOVE. It's kinda weird. Whatever happened to heroes saving princesses? Since when do they date princesses? Psh. Whatever. It's not like I care...

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of bright orange in the clouds. I looked over to the left and I saw fiery sunbursts of orange, red, and gold in the sky. It was a long way off, I'm surprised I noticed it.

"Guys, we are going the wrong way. The signal is coming from over there," I pointed and my friends started cheering.

"Aw, yeah! Good eye, Cloud Princess!" Jake said, grabbing Finn and I and putting us on his back as he grew himself to be huge- bigger than I had ever seen him get so far- and with just a few giant steps we were there. "Hey, hey, Flame Princess! We're here!"

Flame Princess stopped shooting off her fireworks as soon as she saw us. She stepped forward, out of the path of the menacing cave mouth she was standing in front of.

"Hi, Finn! Hi, Jake!" She was smiling, but her smile vanished when she noticed me.

"Who is that?" She pointed at me, jealousy etched onto her features. She didn't bother disguising the annoyance in her voice. She had no idea who I was, and probably wondered what I was doing with her precious boyfriend. As if I even care about Finn like that! Ugh, some girls... He's my BFF and wants to take me to a dungeon. That's it.

But wait... I just realized. Didn't Finn tell her that I was coming?

"Hey, FP! This is Cloud Princess. She's been hanging out with us for a while," Finn said, sliding off Jake's back and walking over to the girl, who really was a walking, talking fire ball.

Apparently he hadn't told her about me at all... He really needs to work on his communication skills. Flame Princess wasn't too happy; She crossed her arms and whined expertly. I hate whiny girls.

"I thought we were going on a date," she said, glancing over at me. "How can we go on a date with... A third wheel?" I cannot believe this girl, I thought. Third wheel...PSH!

I wondered how that even worked. I mean, seriously. What did she think Jake was!? He hangs out with them all the time, and no one ever says anything about Jake being a third wheel. What, because he's not a girl he doesn't count?

"Aw, FP, don't be like that!" Finn said. "It's not going to be like that. I thought you guys could be friends and stuff. Hang out, explore a good dungeon, beat up some bad guys! You know, fun stuff!" Flame Princess and I looked at each other.

Yeah, fun stuff. This was going to be great.

**Yeah... Awkward. These princesses are obviously not too happy at the thought of sharing Finn. Flame Princess is super jealous! And Cloud Princess... She doesn't seem to even know what she's feeling. Whats going to happen!?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, in which the guys get separated from the girls and some crazy stuff happens! How will the girls handle being stuck together? Or will they even make it through this dungeon alive?**

**Tell me what YOU think! Pm me, or review! Actually... Please review! :) I'd love to know what you think of this fic!**

**Read and review, guys! Enjoy :)**


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

Chapter Three Part One: Fire and Cloud  
One hour later...

"Finn, why do you do that?" Flame Princess asked, annoyance easily detected in her voice. I wondered what was wrong now.

"Do what?" Finn was probably in the same boat as me. She sighed dramatically.

"You always insist on packing torches. What's the point?" Her flame burned more intensely for a moment and she held her arms wide. "I'm made of fire, remember?"

Finn stared at her for a moment, thinking. Then he looked at the burning torch he held in his hand.

"Huh," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know. For effect, I guess." I smiled.

"Effect," I said quietly. "What do you mean?" He smiled back at me and held the torch high, lighting up the ceiling of the dark tunnel we were in.

"Going through a dungeon just isn't the same without a good torch." I giggled, and Flame Princess grunted. She's such a jealous brat, I thought to myself. She was probably thinking that I'm trying to steal her boyfriend. As if.

"Hey, guys, check it out!" Jake ran on ahead, making use of his stretchy legs and covering half the tunnel in a few short moments. He stood at the end of the tunnel, torch in hand, in front of another dark opening. "Let's see where this one leads."

Finn raced ahead, calling out to us.

"Come on, princesses! Let's gooooo!" I ran after him, laughing. Then suddenly I felt myself being jerked back.

There was a sizzling sound and I felt a sudden pain in my arm.

"AAAHHH!" I screeched, and so did Flame Princess, who immediately dropped my arm, which was now steaming. I looked down at it and watched as it regenerated itself, cloud billowing up where her flame had evaporated it. Thank Glob I can do that.

"What is wrong with you!?" I was mad. Really mad. I didn't care a bit that her hand was smoldering and the flame there had nearly gone out when she grabbed my arm. No, she can light it up again. She's an elemental, like me. But she isn't anything like me.

We couldn't be more different.

She flared up, her girlish form changing into that of a monstrous, flaming beast.

"What's wrong with me!?" Her voice started off dangerously low and spiteful, increasing in volume and ferocity as she continued. "You are what's wrong with me! Finn is MY boyfriend. Mine! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" I stomped my foot on the smooth floor of the tunnel.

"I'm NOT trying to steal away your precious boyfriend," I argued, dark clouds gathering over my head. "He's my FRIEND, the only real friend I've got- besides Jake and BMO. Finn hoped that WE could be friends; but that obviously is NOT going to work out." Thunder rumbled, punctuating my sentences with loud crashes. Lightning flashed in my eyes.

Flame Princess stood her ground, ready to fight back. She opened her mouth to lash out at me, when suddenly something caught her attention. She was just staring at something, open mouthed and glassy-eyed. Her flames died back down to their normal heat and form, and I now saw her as a curious girl. A curious girl whose burning gaze was fixed on something behind me...

I turned around, and there it was. At the end of the tunnel floated a small blue light. It was beautiful, captivating, mesmerizing... I felt the sudden urge to go to it. I wanted to see it up close, to touch it, hold it...

I walked forward, slowly, toward the pretty little light. Flame Princess seemed to have the same idea; she was walking with me, her steps almost in perfect sync with my steps. I didn't care so much about that, though.

All I cared about was the light.

**Ooooohhh, what's going to happen!? Stay tuned for part two of this chapter... You will soon learn the true identity of the mysterious floating blue light. And something big is about to happen! Will the girls be able to get through this without killing each other? You'll just have to wait and see...**

**Thanks for reading... But for Glob's sake, PLEASE REVIEW. I NEED INSPIRATION. HELP ME. PLEASE, DEAR READERS... CLOUD PRINCESS NEEDS YOUR LOVE.**


End file.
